Shattered
by Milkii-Ways
Summary: Sir Deathwing finds a book that somehow appeared into his home. With two mischievous kids full of curiosity, it soon gets placed into different hands instead of being trashed as planned. Only reading further will help guide them from the book's twisted turn. But, with the original author and a Spindle Fiber on their tails, will they find the last of the book's secrets?
1. Chapter 1: The Book of Silence

_Hmm…just what is it about this book? I don't remember ever buying such a messy, old thing. Perhaps one of the kids found it and brought it here…_

"Dea? You're still awake?" Mid Knight asked, her eyes barely open.

Sir Deathwing answered with the shake of his head, stifling a yawn. He and Mid Knight now lived together as their friendship quickly became much more.

Sir Deathwing's body color was maroon, his feet mild, dark green, and his eyes were purple. He also had a snake-like tail as well as fangs, and he wore many things: a cape, shoulder pads, and some gloves on his hands.

Mid Knight, looking old in her tired state, wore shoulder pads, a cape, and gloves as well. Her body was dark blue, her eyes light blue, and her shoes brown. Both looked like knights ready to slash any enemy at will.

He placed his hand behind his head, chuckling softly, "No, no, Mid Knight. I'll be heading to sleep in a moment. But…"

He debated whether telling her about the mysterious book would be a good idea. After all, if she had known about it, she would have told him, right?

"But what, Dea?" She asked, itching to crawl in a bed and rest.

"But nothing, Middy. Let's rest, I can physically see you're tired."

The book, for now, was his little secret. Better to check it out in the morning rather than late past midnight.

The sun switched places with the moon, brightening the once dark, illuminated sky. White, fluffy clouds were visible once more, leisurely floating in the wind. However, it was quite early still, most of the people still overtaken by sleep.

Sir Deathwing slowly opened his eyes, vision slowly clearing up. Wiping his eyes, he noticed Mid Knight was still sleeping. Silently, he rose out of bed, returning to his little library.

_That book…perhaps I should take a look at it._

The thought of the book never left his mind. What really perplexed him was the title, "The Book of Silence". It had no picture on the cover, just those words that looked as if someone had carved them onto it.

Grabbing it once more, he reached to pull the cover open, but it wouldn't budge. Not even a little.

_What kind of book is this? _

Too busy thinking, Sir Deathwing hadn't noticed Madison's appearance. She was adopted, but hated bringing the subject of who her real parents could be. She poked the knight's side, giggling.

"Hiya Dad! What are you reeeading?"

The latter shook his head, glancing at his daughter.

_Should I hide this from her too? But Madison knows how to get her grippy, little hands into everything…_

"This book dear. Did you know about it? Because, just yesterday, I found it here in the bookshelf, but I do not remember buying or finding this anywhere before."

Madison shook her head, still giggling, "Nope! Maybe Agodea found it cos I didn't!"

Annoyed, he rolled his eyes, attempting to open the book again. Once again, the cover still didn't move. It was like the cover was glued down to never be open. Interest piqued, Madison snatched the book, fumbling around it.

"The Book…of Silence?" She whispered, turning to face her father.

He answered with a shrug, curious himself.

"It looks like the cover won't open. I don't see a lock or anything on it though."

"Maybe there's some secret code we have to say!"

Deathy let out an amused snort, crossing his arms.

"Well, it doesn't matter. If Agodea doesn't know where this book came from either, then I'll just get rid of it. It's a waste of space if we can't even open it."

"Nooo!" She wailed, her grasp on the book tightening. "This could be fun! Don't you wanna what's in the book or what it's all about?"

Sir Deathwing already knew the answer without having to think. Of course he wanted to know, but if there was no way of reading the book, what was the point?

He sighed, snatching the book back from her.

"I know curiosity has overtaken you right now, but perhaps it's not our business to know. Maybe whoever wrote it kept it sealed on purpose."

Without another word, he left the room, leaving Madison to ponder even more about the strange book. She narrowed her eyes, an eyeball with a red pupil shown in her sly, smile.

_I'm not letting that book go until I know what it's about!_


	2. Chapter 2: A Spell of Secrets

Three days had passed since Sir Deathwing had discovered the strange book, "The Book of Silence". With everyone in the household not knowing where the book came from or how to even open it, Deathy gave up, trashing it. However, a certain puffball made it very difficult to get rid of it, but Deathy finally felt relief with it gone. He felt as if he could finally relax without having to worry about it anymore. In fact, he had completely forgotten about it.

As the sun slowly settled down behind the horizon, Sir Deathwing made way under the covers, sleeping next to his lover. Without hesitation his eyes closed, but instantly reopened when something sharp pricked his side. Growling, he turned to angrily face his daughter.

"This better be important Madison."

She nodded, smiling. "It is! It is! Look! I got the book open!"

Immediately, he glanced at Mid Knight, relaxing when he saw she was still sleeping peacefully. Being as quiet as he could, he guided Madison into the library, carrying a candle for light. Madison definitely opened the book alright. The cover went up without hesitation.

"How did you manage to get it open? Wait, where did you even find it!?"

Madison giggled, narrowing her eyes.

"I followed the dumpster truck you threw it in! No way was I letting something this exciting get thrown away!" She said triumphantly, patting her chest. "Agodea and I were chasing each other, but I accidently dropped the book in the pond. When we got it out, the cover wasn't stuck anymore!"

He sighed, placing his hand on his head while shaking. Just when he got the book out of his mind it already came crawling back. He took it from his daughter, staring at the cover thoughtfully.

_Do I really want risk whatever tales this book has? It must have been sealed for a reason! But now it's open…and I can finally find out just what this book is about!_

"Alright Maddy. We'll keep this book, **for now**."

She nodded, her chest bubbling up with excitement and curiosity. Deathy flipped the cover, revealing dozens and dozens of pages. He decided to read the first page aloud to Madison, but not so loud that it would wake the others.

"It is May 19th, 1985. The spell hasn't done much for me. Sometimes the ground shakes, sometimes the glass of windows break. Why? Why is what I wonder. But, with my partner lost, I'll have to find out for my own. I've decided writing in this book will help me regain my memories if I ever lose them."

He stopped, shaking his head.

"It seems like a-"

"Keep reading!" Madison interrupted, curiosity still glittering in her eyes.

Rolling his eyes, he continued, "Today, however, was quite scary. I met a mysterious creature. It was black, but I couldn't tell its shape. It was on all fours, had blood red eyes, and fangs sharper than needles. However, the strange thing was it only appeared in certain areas. Because of this fearsome creature, I haven't been able to leave this frightful town. My only hope is…"

Madison tilted her head, curios to why he stopped reading. Deathy flipped through the rest of the pages, finding nothing but blank pages.

"That's all there is. The rest of this book is blank." He said.

"Blank? That's really all there is?" She asked in disappointment.

"Afraid so. But it's late and we should really be heading to sleep." He replied, heading back towards his room.

Madison, excitement gone like water down a drain, walked to her room as well.

"Oh, and Madison." Deathy called over his shoulder. "When I throw the book away tomorrow, please don't chase any dumpster trucks for it again."

That made her giggle a bit, nodding.

"I won't!"

* * *

A thick fog covered the atmosphere, threatening to blind anyone who walked into it. The winds whispered softly as if it wanted to send chills down someone's back. Specks of snow dotted the land, crunching under the puffball's footsteps.

"H-Hello? Anyone here?" She cried out, shivering.

There was no answer, so she continued walking around, unable to see any buildings or house until he got close enough to them. With her body getting colder and colder, she decided to find a place to keep warm. But not in this city. It would be far too dangerous. Unfortunately for her, this town was not the only place left eerily and abandoned like this. She had traveled for years, only to see nothing.

_**Grrr…**_

Easily startled, the puffball turned around, seeing a large dark figure loom over her. She gasped, instantly breaking into a run. The figure gave chase, running into buildings and stumbling over dead tree stumps.

Suddenly, she sensed she was being watched, only for a few moments.

_That…that means…!_

"Help me! Whoever you are! Please!" She cried, not knowing if it would help the situation.

She continued running, never stopping for a breath. If the creature managed to catch up to her, having help wouldn't even matter anymore. The mysterious figure continued to screech in agony, its eyes locked onto the puffball. Who knows when their game of cat and mouse would end?

* * *

"I can't believe there was nothing else in that book…" Madison complained, trudging over to the trash.

"Perhaps they just never got around to finishing it. But your dad's right, it's none of our business. I'm shocked you two decided to keep it after it mysteriously appeared here in the first place." Mid Knight replied, her eyes closed.

"Haven't you heard that idiom? Curiosity killed the cat!" She said, smiling. "I guess I should throw this away now…"

Mid Knight nodded, clearly thinking about something else.

With her distracted, Madison decided to take one more peek into the book, flipping through the pages. She reread the previous part her father read, noticing something different.

_New pages!_

Already, the excitement bubbled up in her chest, not hesitating to read more of the book. With so much excitement, she didn't even care how the new pages got there in the first place.

_My only hope is to be able to escape._

_February 10__th__, 1990_

_Success! The creature has collapsed, I can finally bust out! However, I feel each and every day getting scarier and darker than the last. I've met another monster, one that looked exactly like me! I was quick to conclusions, thinking the voice I heard was another person to save me. I will call this creature, "The Shapeshifter. _

_February 18__th__ 1990_

_I've learned the mistake I've made with my spell. In order for the healing process to work, one must resonate with its nightmares. This can involve pain, distress, fear, and major depression. I've encountered all of these emotions, but staying strong has helped. If I stay strong a bit longer, I may finally be able to get rid of these nightmares once and for all._

_May 5__th__ 1999_

_After a long struggle…I've managed to break free from this awful nightmare. Though many years have passed, once I returned home, time was still normal, like nothing had passed. Part of me doesn't want to, but I shall edit my spell. If I can get it to work properly, I can help save people from the nightmares of their past that still haunt them. _

_I've been able to keep this journal…I'll make it into a book. A book no one should read or see until the process is complete. That way, it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Just in case though, I've made it to where powerful, older puffballs cannot read or see it. I'm still working on preventing younger puffballs and children from reading this as well, but that seems to be the hardest part. Oh well. What's the worst kids can do? They won't be able to find it anyways._

That's when Madison realized, all the pages were filled. Words, words that weren't there before. They were all there in the same old handwriting. Perplexed, she walked over to where Mid Knight was sitting, tapping her shoulder.

"Hey Mid! Before I toss this…c-can you read to me what you see?" She asked, trying not to sound suspicious at all.

Mid Knight sighed, reopening her eyes. She received the book from Madison, flipping the cover up.

"It is January 19th, 1985." She began. "The spell hasn't done much for me. Sometimes the ground shakes, sometimes the glass of windows break. Why? Why is what I wonder. But, with my partner lost, I'll have to find out for my own. I've decided writing in this book will help me regain my memories if I ever lose them."

"What else? Please? I'm just confused a bit." She asked.

Mid Knight narrowed her eyes, her grip on the book became tighter.

"About what? You can read can't you, Madison?"

She flattened her ears, gently kicking the ground.

"Yes, but I'm testing something okay! I just need you to read this."

Sighing once again, Mid Knight continued reading with dull eyes.

"Today, however, was quite scary. I met a mysterious creature. It was black, but I couldn't tell its shape. It was on all fours, had blood red eyes, and fangs sharper than needles. However, the strange thing was it only appeared in certain areas. Because of this fearsome creature, I haven't been able to leave this frightful town. My only hope is…"

She stopped, confused. She flipped through the rest of pages just like Sir Deathwing had done, seeing nothing but blank pages.

"There's nothing else here to read, Madison." She said, returning the book to her. "Now, can we please get rid of it? You seem awfully attached to it."

"Of course. Dad told me to anyways." She said casually, tossing it into the trash before quickly retrieving it from the can's foul stench. "And someone should really take it out, it smells." She added, giggling.

* * *

"_You're positive you know its location?"_

"_Yes, we've already located its location. Luckily, the spell has not been seen or spoken."_

"_Wonderful. Go fetch it then. If you return empty-handed, you'll wish you had never returned in the first place."_

"_O-Of course m'lady..."_

_I'm coming for you, stranger. Such power should not be in the hands of a foolish person. Especially not my power, and most importantly, my secrets._

"Goodnight Mom n' Dad!" Madison cried before quickly shutting the closet door.

She ducked under the covers, pulling the book and a candle on a candle holder out. She lit it up, heart pounding to read more of the mysterious book. However, before she could continue reading, a finger prodded her side, causing her to flatten her ears in anger.

"Not now Agodea, I'm busy!"

"Busy with what?" He asked.

"Reading."

"You like to read?"

"Shut up. This book's important."

"Important enough for me to get in on it too, right? No wonder you've stopped randomly going to places."

"Agodea! Seriously! Be quiet!"

"I just want to know what you're reading!"

"A book. Now shush!"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No shit, Sherlock. I mean what kind of book? Title? Author? Cmon' give me details."

Frustration building up inside and worrying their parents would hear their little bickering, she answered him with, "Only if you don't tell anyone. And I mean **don't. Tell. Anyone."**

He nodded, pretending to zip his lips together. Sighing, she pulled out the book from its hiding place, explaining to him what it was.

"That's why I've been so secret with it. Though they can't read it, we can! And, I really want to find out this book's purpose…something about it lures me to it."

"Well, if we can both read it," He began. "Then tell me what's happened so far. Maybe we can figure it out together."

"Good plan. So what happened so far is the main character, you could say, is lost in some strange, creepy town. They were being chased by monsters! But after a few years, they escaped." She exclaimed. "What I don't get is how this book got here."

"You said Dad found it, right?"

She nodded.

"Maybe it has to do with him? Connection-wise?"

She shook her head in disagreement.

"Adults, older puffballs, can't read this. All they can read is the first two paragraphs, the rest appears blank. I know cos I showed it to the both of them."

The two sat in silence, staring at the book's plain, dull cover. They decided, instead of predictions, the only way of finding the true answer would be to read the full book, which would require sneaking it around and not acting suspicious.

"It's the only way we can crack this book out. I don't want Mom and Dad getting angry cos we're keeping this, especially since they want to get rid of it so badly."


	3. Chapter 3: Serenaty

_June 26__th__, 2003_

_Today was hectic. It's impossible for me to improve this spell with the Spindle Fiber chasing me. It wants this book…it must have followed me through my nightmares. How foolish I was for not closing the portal in time. Without weapons, powers, or any kind of offensive or defensive tactics, I can only flee and hope for the best._

_Sadly, due to my many failed attempts at improving the spell, I've gone broke, and so has my family. Deep regret fills me as I realize how much blood, sweat, and tears I've poured into this stupid spell. It works, but I don't want anyone else to feel all the pain I did. I would feel guilt, too much of it. I may have to give up on it-_

"Wait, Madison." Agodea interrupted. "The spell. It sounds awfully dangerous…maybe we shouldn't learn about it. Besides, the author _did_ hide it away for a reason."

Madison stared at him, shaking her head.

"Ever since I grabbed this book, I've been dying to figure out what that spell is!"

He answered with a look of distrust.

"I just want to know what the book's about, okay? After that, I'll throw it away just like Dad wanted me to."

Agodea slowly nodded. "Okay, but if you don't…I'll tell Sir Deathwing and Mid Knight. That book just seems very dangerous to me, and it's best to avoid getting in trouble with it."

He slowly climbed back into his bed, overwhelmed by exhaustion. Madison was as well, but her mind refused to stop thinking about the many different scenarios of the book. She continued reading, and reading, and reading.

* * *

_August 9__th__, 2009_

_Finally…after countless years of running and fixing…the spell is complete once again! I just need to test it. All I need to do is chant this spell: La créature qui vous hante ne est qu'un mauvais rêve . Réveillez au sein de votre cauchemar, et se réveiller renaître._

_If I've done this right, I won't feel any pain this time. I'll be able to rid myself of another dreadful memory of my past. I shall take this book with me. If the Spindle is near, it will definitely take it while I dream. Now, it's t-_

"Madison? Have you been up all night?" Mid Knight asked, peaking through the door.

Rubbing her eyes, she glanced at the window, seeing the sun out and about.

_No way…it's already morning?_

"Madison?" She asked again, slightly concerned.

"I'm fine, Mom! I had a hard time sleeping last night."

"You are not lying, are you?"

"Mom, trust me! I'm just tired." She made a fake yawn. "I'm going to give sleeping another shot."

Without waiting for a response, Madison ducked under the covers, pretending to sleep. Mid Knight watched through narrowed eyes, but eventually gave up trying to receive answers and walked away, leaving the door cracked.

Madison glanced back at the book, re-reading the spell. Part of her wanted to chant it, but the majority of her was slightly nervous at what would happen. The author wouldn't stop talking about the great ordeal of pain she received from the spell. Though it was improved, she felt she needed to read more to be safe. She folded the page before continuing on, squinting her eyes as it was hard to read in darkness.

* * *

_October 13__th__, 2012_

_I…I give up. This spell, the spell I had put so much hope, effort, and faith into…it...i-it just will never work. I've tried everything I can to get rid of the pain that comes along with it. Why does it fail? Is there something I'm missing? What is it? I just want to make them feel better. The sooner she forgets the memories of her past, the sooner everyone will be happy! But this can't happen if she could die in the process!_

_Perhaps…there's another way to save my family. I-I'm sorry, Tristesse. I've tried everything I can to save you from your pain. But alas, if I spend any more money…no. As much as it pains me to do so, I must give up. Too many years have been wasted. And for this book…it also proves useless to me. All it will do is remind me of my failure._

_Why am I still writing in it now? M-Maybe…there's still-no. I'm letting this book go! Forever!_

No more entries were written. Madison, sleep not even tugging at her sleeve anymore, stared at the last page, mixed emotions welling up in her chest. So many questions she had, but they could not be found. The last of the book's pages were blank. Just as the author had said so, no more writing.

* * *

"_Psst! Hey kid!"_

Madison quickly peeked through the covers, not recognizing the voice. She rolled her eyes, ears flattened against her head.

"Agodea, don't mess around with me."

She was only answered with soft snoring. Then, a tapping noise could be heard on glass. She turned to face the window, revealing the source of the tapping. A white nub, faintly green at the tip, knocked on it again. With hesitation, Madison tiptoed towards the window, grabbing her staff, Kaspius just in case.

Pushing it open, she peered down below at the white nub's source. It was a she-puffball. She had neon green hair with blue at the tips. She wore blue frames over her eyes, adjusting them as she made eye contact with the latter.

"O-Oh! Good…! You noticed me!" She chirped, quickly jumping to her feet.

Madison tilted her head asking, "Who are you?"

She smiled before answering. "My name is Serena. Really, i-it's Serenaty, but just call me… Serena. It sounds better that way…!"

"OK…now what are you doing here?" Madison asked, her grip on Kaspius still firm.

"I'm here because you…y-you have something that doesn't belong to you. It's my Mistress' book! She's been losing it to the Spindle Fiber…but luckily, you have it instead of that beast!"

"Spindle Fiber?" The blue puffball asked. "You mean the same beast in the book?"

"My, my!" She chuckled, "You're just full-wait. Y-You know about the Spindle Fiber…?! Then that means…"

She shook her head, leaping past Madison through the window.

"N-No…you read it! You read it! Do you know what this means…?" She asked, the tone in her voice from friendly to terrified.

"…W-Well…I know adults can't read it. But I was just curious! I-I just wanted to k-"

"No, no, no!" Serenaty interrupted. "Not that! Do you realize the danger you've put yourself in? That book is incredibly dangerous! Not only is the Spindle Fiber looking for it, but the spell can't put you through many terrible things…"

Madison laid her ears flat against her head. She suddenly felt concerned, but if this girl knew all this, perhaps she could receive more answers?

"Serena, tell me, why is the…Spindle Fiber after this book? Why did the author create the spell in the first place?"

Serena instantly shook her head, her green eyes glistening with worry.

"I'm can't tell you. That would be disobeying orders…" She started. "Please…Madison is it? Please return the book to us. It's very important."

"Madison, who are you talking to?" A voice asked.

She flinched, turning to see Agodea up above, watching the two closely.

_How long had he been listening?_

"W-Well? Who is that stranger? Why are they in our house? You know how defensive and angry Sir Deathwing will be when he sees her?"

"Sir Deathwing already knows." Another voice answered. The three turned to face the maroon puffball in the doorway, Mid Knight right behind him.

"We heard an unusual voice in the living room." Mid Knight said. "I figured you were not really asleep. Did you not notice I left the door cracked on purpose? Lying…it is a very bad thing to do, Madison."

Serena stared at the three who were strangers to her. She blushed, twirling her long blondish, neon green hair.

"U-Um…if I may interrupt?" She began, sweat covering her entire forehead.

Deathy and Mid Knight glanced at each other before nodding their approval.

"It's not Madison's fault why I'm here. That book she's been reading, it belongs to my Mistress, Lady Pique. Pique has been trying to get rid of the book, but instead of that, it must have gotten transported here."

"Well, the book would have been in the garbage dump by now if someone hadn't taken it out of the trash **again**." Sir Deathwing replied, shooting an angry glance at the smaller blue puffball.

"I was just curious…" She said, glancing at her father angrily as well.

Mid Knight grabbed the book from underneath the covers, giving it to Serena.

"Here. It has piqued someone's interest a bit too much. We are sorry for causing all this trouble."

Serena shook her head, her soft smile returning.

"No, no! It's fine! Thank you for **not** throwing it away. If it weren't for little old Madison here, I wouldn't have gotten this book back!" She bowed before making her exit. "Sorry for the inconvenience! I'll be out of your hair now!"

Without another word, she was gone, and so was the book. Madison watched as Serena's figure moved farther and farther away. Her parents were telling her something important; a lesson of sorts, but she didn't listen.

Instead, she watched Serena. Her pace changed. It went from slow to faster and faster. Was she running? Was she stumbling? But why?

…_Serenaty? That is strange. I thought it would be 'Serenity'…_


	4. Chapter 4: The Way out of Home

Dozens and dozens of glittering white and blue stars dotted the dark environment. Dark, purple clouds slowly drifted by, though a breeze was not felt. The _moon_ was fully visible, giving off a bright white glow. Soft giggling be heard from the distance.

A small, short blue puffball danced about, spinning around with her staff. She landed face-flat on a fluffy dark cloud, still laughing away. Suddenly, all the energy that jumbled around inside of her vanished, and she felt quite tired. Slowly closing her eyes, she stared at the moon, its glow eventually fading away into the darkness.

_Madison…_

_Wake up!_

_Madison! _

_I cannot tell if you are listening or not, but I must say this._

_Use the spell!_

_I am in a dark, wet place…the beast closer to retrieving me…_

_I am going to teleport back to you again!_

_Please, use the spell!_

_If you do not, the Spi-_

* * *

Madison awoke, startled. The dream left her sweating and confused. Who was the mysterious voice that sought her assistance? Was it the book? But books couldn't speak! All these questions spiraled around in her head making her quite dizzy. Getting up, she trudged towards the bathroom, bumping into Mid Knight.

"Hmm? Madison, are you alright? Your eyes are blood red." She asked, concern growing. "Is this because you are still thinking about that book?"

Madison half understood what her mother said.

"Book's aren't red…not usually. I'm just gonna go wash Kaspius and keep my face."

"You mean you are going to wash your face and carry Kaspius, correct?"

"That's what I said, Mom."

Without another word, she stumbled into the bathroom, leaving Mid Knight perplexed, and thoughtful.

_We have got to find a way to get that book out of her head._

Cold water made its way through the faucet, and down through the drain. Madison splashed it a couple a times; anything to get the last bits of exhaustion off. Flattening her ears, she sighed, turned off the stream of water, and headed out. Opening the door, she saw a face that for once, she did not want to see.

"…Yes, Dad?"

"Come with me, we need to talk."

He escorted her into the living room, both sat on a soft, plush couch.

"Now, Madison, Mid Knight told me you didn't rest again last night. Is it because you can't stop thinking about that book I found?" He asked.

Too exhausted to lie or make an excuse, she nodded, yawning as well. Deathy sighed in annoyance, but gently pat his daughter's head.

"Madison, you shouldn't even worry about it anymore. It's on its way to its owner as we speak. Serena will deliver it safely, so it's not our problem anymore."

"…But Dad…" She began, her voice hoarse, "I heard it! It talked to me in a dream last night…i-it talked…I know it did!"

Deathy stared at her, obviously finding her statement to be false. He laughed and stroked her hair saying, "Madison, see? You're so tired, you're hearing and seeing things."

She pushed his hand away, shaking her head in disagreement.

"No! I'm being serious…" She started, "…it…it came here for a reason."

Feeling annoyed again, Deathy got up, staring straight at her.

"Alright Madison. I'm going to prove to you that that book is not our problem anymore."

Not waiting for her, he made his way to his miniature library, going to the same location he had first found the book.

After minutes of waiting and waiting, a very impatient Madison finally decided to get up and stomp on over to her father's location. Her ears perked up instantly upon seeing her father.

"I-y-you…but…" He started, attempting to speak.

She ran up to him, snatching the book. Already, she began flipping through each page.

_Find the spell, find the spell, find the spell…_

Deathy stared at her awkwardly, only seeing dozens and dozens of blank pages. She finally found it, not hesitating whatsoever, and chanted it out loud.

"La créature qui vo-"

"Hold it, right there!" A voice shouted, interrupting the latter.

Deathy and Madison searched for the voice's source, however, nothing could be seen.

"Madison…we talked before didn't we? That book is really important to me! I-I mean Lady Pique!"

"Serena?" Madison asked. "Where are you?!"

Serena obeyed, however, she did not look like her previous self. One of the lens in her frames was cracked, the frames themselves bent. Her hair was a mess, like tornado attacking a town. Her eyes were red, the right eye constantly twitching.

"The booook!" She hissed, "Give it back to me, Madison!"

This only made her grip to it tighter, backing away towards her father. He unwrapped his cape, unsheathing his sword. Serena only laughed, continuing to walk towards the two. Fear wasn't taking over her like it was with the other two.

"Madison, go get your mom. Quickly!" He shouted, already pushing her towards the door. Madison would have obeyed, but Serena leaped over Deathy, her nubs turning into jagged claws that desperately wanted to grab the book.

The book slowly rumbled, flipping back to page that held the spell. Madison nodded, chanting it again as fast as her mouth could move.

"_La créature qui vous hante ne est qu'un mauvais rêve. Réveillez au sein de votre cauchemar, et se réveiller renaître!_"

A bright blue mist filled the room, causing everything to freeze. It looked like time itself had froze. She stared around, fear taking control of her body.

"W-What's going on?"

Her body slowly began to float on its own, everything else in the room copying. Suddenly, a dark, big whole appeared in the center, pulling everything towards it. With her body completely frozen, Madison could do nothing but let the big dark hole drag her body in.

Deathy and Serena were dragged in as well, leaving the room cluttered with a mess of books. Once the hole disappeared, the regular floor returned, and leftover floating books collapsed on the ground, causing Mid Knight to burst in.

"Dea? Madison?" She asked, but was answered back with nothing. Slowly, panic and fear filled her body, but she tried her best to remain calm. She rushed over to the children's room calling out, "Agodea?"

He slowly appeared, nodding to Mid Knight.

"Agodea, Sir Deathwing and Madison are not in the library anymore. All that is left is a mess of books…T-They would not have left without saying something, correct?"

Agodea shrugged and replied, "I don't know. I haven't heard anything since I was sleeping."

This left Mid Knight in even more panic.

_Where could they have gone?_


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome Home, Madison!

Madison, her stomach aching with pain, slowly rose up, getting little glimpses of her surroundings. Everything was so dark as if her eyes were still shut. Stretching, she squinted her eyes, trying to see if she could make out anything. Why was it so dark? Had the power gone out after she chanted the spell? But surely the sun's rays would have provided some assistance to her eye sight!

_Madison, can you hear me?_

Her ears instantly perked up, her gaze drifting back and forth. Whoever called out to her could not be seen as well.

_Madison, you can hear me? _

Not knowing what else she could do, she nodded.

_Good. In order to help you, I'm going to guide you. _

_There are two problems that persist however. _

_It is your location, and the two people who were mistakenly brought down here._

_You also wield no weapon at this time. _

_There are countless confused monsters down here; ones you have seen and met before. _

_Do not let the fear they wish to drown you with control you._

_ Bravery is a must. Shake if you understand._

Still perplexed, she gave another nod.

_Excellent! Now, you must find a way to get out of where you crashed. _

_The debris will not hesitate on collapsing down on you. _

_But, you also need to be careful, otherwise it will crash down faster._

"H-How…" She started, but ended up in a series of dry, cracked-sounding coughs.

_You've injured yourself greatly. _

_Speak with your mind, child, not your mouth._

"_OK…_" She began. "_How do I get out exactly? Where am I?_"

_The same library you were in before._

_ Except, this one is in ruins. You crashed through the ceiling upon arriving here. _

_Above you is a chandelier, and it will not hesitate to crash on you. So, you must crawl out with care, understand that._

She slowly nodded, beginning to slowly crawl through the mess of books and other fallen debris. More fear crawled into her as she heard creaking noises. Her body also ached, so moving quickly was not an option. The creaking noises became louder and more consistent. Completely afraid, she burst out as quick as she could, collapsing down onto the ground.

She turned behind her to see not only the chandelier fall, but an avalanche of rocks that were above her previous location. Her heart pounded, realizing that if she hadn't fled, she would have been crushed.

…_Madison, that was not very careful of you, but at least you made it. _

_Now, we have many important tasks to do. _

_If you want to escape with your father out of here alive, you must do everything I tell you. Understood?_

Another nod.

_Good. First, the very location you are in is your home._

"_Home…?_" She asked, bewildered. "_Why's everything wrecked? Where's Mom and Agodea?_"

_You have many questions. Understandable._

_ I can only answer one of those questions, otherwise, you will only hurt yourself. _

_Your mother and so called brother, are not here. Remember that hole? Unless they were in it, they remain safe._

Madison shuttered. She had so many questions to ask the voice in her head. Where was she? Why was everything in her home in ruins? If Agodea and Mid Knight were safe, then where were they exactly?

She had no choice but to let the questions spiral around like a tornado inside her head.

_First, you will need a weapon. _

_Your staff, Kaspius, correct? It is not here with you. _

_Such weapons cannot make the journey down here, otherwise, you wield too much power._

"_If I can't use Kaspius, what can I use?_"

_Search this house. If you can remember, you can remember what and where to find the item you desire._

"_You aren't all great with giving advice you know…_"

_If you received everything you ever wanted the moment you wanted it, what is the point of living?_

She paused, flattening her ears beside her head.

_Exactly. Get to searching child._

She stretched, her body still in massive amounts of pain, and actually looked around. She could see, the room still dark, but at least it was visible. The voice in her head was right, this place was the library she was in before.

Books were either torn apart or covered in dust. The floors and ceilings were cracked, the once nice wallpaper torn or removed completely. Spiders made webs from book shelves to the ground. Her father's once beautiful library was now in ruins.

_I understand. You are worried. Do not be. You must continue forth._

Nodding, sadness in her chest, she started towards the door. As soon as her hand made contact with the knob, the door fell, the hinges not even connected.

* * *

Shaking a bit, Madison continued out, looking back once more at the fallen library. Stepping into her parent's room, she heard a static noise. Immediately, she froze.

_Be careful Madison. The static noise is a warning. There is a monster in here._

"_A monster!? B-But I have nothing to fight against it…"_

_There are multiple ways of fighting without using a weapon, child. Be strategic. _

Taking a deep breath, she began to walk again, the static noise growing louder and louder as got closer to her parent's bed. Was that where the monster lay?

Carefully, she got closer to the bed. A soft growl could be heard, making her flinch. Part of her wanted to lift the covers, just to get a peek of what lay underneath, but another part of her knew doing so would awake the monster. Without knowing what it was, she could never beat it.

She fought over her curiosity, and headed towards the door. Just like the library, this door crumbled before collapsing. Scared, she turned to face the bed. The covers rippled, and an agonizing cry could be heard.

_Not good Madison. You are not ready, but you must try. Do not show fear to this confused creature. It feeds off of your fear. Be brave, bravery is what frees it from pain._

Madison didn't listen, she let fear consume her as she saw the beast rise. It was round, just like her, and covered in a black sludge-like substance. Its eyes were covered by a white bandage, and its mouth revealed dozens of tiny with fangs. On one arm, a shoulder pad with star could be seen. It was slightly ripped with red stains. Its body color was a dully gray, and bones were visible in different areas.

The creature let out a distorted scream; a scream that hit Madison right in the heart. Instinctively, she ran out of the room, leaving the monster to follow. However, it seemed to bump into every little obstacle trying to give chase.

_Madison, do not run. You are doing the same actions my previous owner did. You must help it! It is a confused being that wishes to be free._

Skidding to a halt, Madison turned to see that the book was right. The monster's cries were cries of pain, not anger or hatred. It collapsed, wriggling around as if it were suffocating. Slowly, Madison walked over to it. It sensed her presence and lunged at her, viciously snapping its jaw on her hand.

She let out a screech of pain, toppling backwards with creature. Unfortunately, the floor was quite weak and couldn't carry the two, causing it break. The two fell down onto hard, solid concrete. The creature, its fangs still stuck in her hand, began to wail. Madison, still in pain, did everything she could to pull her hand out, but the monster refused to let her have it back.

Madison stared at it, seeing how distressed it was. The book was right again, it didn't want to cause harm, but if her hand wasn't lodged in its fangs, she would have escaped. Thinking, she gently stroked the upset monster, trying to calm it down.

"I-It's okay…" She began, her voice still a bit cracked from earlier. "I…I'll try to help you…"

The monster's wailing stopped, and it released her bloodied hand. Madison let out a hiss through clenched teeth, but continued to stroke the monster until both had settled down. The monster stared obediently at her, slightly moving its head up and down.

She stared at it, only more confused than before.

"Hey Book, how do I help this thing? I-It can't talk…"

_Do not think of a way to help it. Think of the monster's problem. Why is it like this way? Then you will get your solution._

She observed it once more: broken shoulder pad, a big white bandage across its face, holes in the skin with visible bones, jagged fangs, one twisted foot, and claw-like hands.

"Of course! I see now! You want to be able to see…you want to be able to see a clear, painless life so you don't have to hurt yourself anymore…but because of that bandage, your obstacle, you cannot see a clear, happy life. All you see if pain, more reasons to beat yourself. But you have to realize, err-Mr. Monster, that you can't just see everything and have it how you want it! Disasters will happen, but that's just a part of life…"

_Very well said, Madison. Look, the monster is finally healing._

The voice was right, a faint white light glowed around the monster, the bandage slowly fading away. The creature's eyes were closed, but it felt as if it could see again. It felt that a brand new life awaited it as its bruises and scars were healed. The jagged fangs soon turned into regular teeth, both shoulder pads restored like new. Before the creature disappeared, it spoke in a soft, gentle voice, "Thank you…"

Like dust in the wind, she was gone. Madison gulped, feeling a patch of fear fade away. She let out a sigh of relief, but hissed when she remembered the pain in her hand again.

* * *

_Madison, you are hurt very badly. We need a bandage of sorts to stop that blood from flowing out. Do you know your current location?_

She shook her head saying, "No…I don't remember there being a room under the living room…"

_Though this is your house, do not think of it as an exact replica of it. There are many rooms here, many that you have not seen before._

She nodded, observing her surroundings. The room was very empty; the only part of the house that wasn't in ruins. The floor was actually quite clean, though hard as a rock. There were a couple of book shelves that leaned against the wall, a small green couch, and another door. She headed towards the door, opened it, revealing a bathroom.

Right above the sink was a cabinet. It had a lock on it however.

_I have a feeling the supplies you need is in that cabinet. Go back out. Perhaps there is a key somewhere close by._

Obeying, she headed out, clutching her now red hand tightly. Though she felt bad for the creature before, she wished it hadn't bit her so hard. Her hand began to feel numb, as if it weren't even there. Trying to ignore the pain, she leaped onto the couch, digging through the cushions with her good hand. No results. Her only other option was the books on the shelves, but there wasn't enough to time to flip through all of them!

"Book, what do I do? My hand…I feel like it's not even there!" She whimpered.

_Of course it is not in the bookshelf. Why would anyone hide a key there? Why would anyone hide a key here? Only you know where the key is._

"What…!? But you said-"

_I know what I said. Even I make mistakes. I now realize that this is your house, and though it is a bit different that its former self, only you can find said key._

This didn't help her at all. What key? She had never used a key for anything before. By key, did the book refer to something else? That's when it hit her. She really did know where the key was.

She ran back to the bathroom, inserting her good hand into the lock. It made a click sound, a soft glow vibrating around it. She pulled her hand out, opened it, and sighed in relief as she saw all sorts of medical supplies.

_Wonderful. Looks like you have everything you need. But, there is something I must tell you, and I must tell y-you right away._

Madison twitched an ear while she applied some gauze to her hand.

"Okay, what is it?"

_The way I am able to talk to you; it runs on magic._

_U-Unfortunately, that m-magic is almost out._

_I will not be able to escort you f-forever which is why you must r-remember every step I tell you._

She nodded, wrapping her hand with a strong, white cloth. Her heart sank, fear slowly crawling back. She wouldn't have made it this far if it weren't for the book. She frightened herself as she imagined being crushed by the debris.

_F-First…find a weapon…u-use it only f-for defense._

_Next, f-find a bag…of s-some s-sort. Y-You will n-need to find…s-some way t-to carry…t-things._

_Lastly, y-you w-will n-need…t-to find y-your….f-father…_

_A-And make sure….y-you d-defeat the S-Spindle Fiber…with…b-bravery…_

"W-Wait! What about Serena?" She asked, panic flooding in. "She fell down here too!"

_N-No…s-_

Madison sat there, awaiting the book's reply, but nothing was heard. For once, she actually felt lonely. She felt unsafe, vulnerable to any debris or monster that lurked around in the house. She felt without the books guidance, there was nothing she could do.

Her heart ached, and she dragged herself to the couch outside. Collapsing on it, she felt herself burst into tears.

"Agodea, Mom…Dad…why didn't I just listen to you!?" She wailed. "Why did I take that stupid book!? I wish…I wish I never had…!"

Gripping the couch tightly, she continued to cry, desperately wanting to go home. Not the dark, destroyed home she was in now, but her real home, where everyone would be safe, no monsters lurked by, and everything was normal.


	6. Chapter 6: Tormented by Lies

_Sir Deathwing…_

_Sir Deathwing? Can you hear me?_

_You are dreaming at the moment._

_As soon as you wake, I can finally help you._

_Perhaps you are a better problem solver than the latter?_

_We shall wait and see._

* * *

What seemed like hours later, the maroon puffball's eyes finally opened. Around him, debris everywhere, ceilings and floors cracked, water making its way through crooks and crannies. Aghast, he stared at his surroundings, his brain overwhelmed with questions anyone in his situation would have asked: Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here? Why am I here? What happened?

He rose up, realizing that he had fallen into a broken bunk bed; the bottom bunk was what he was standing on while the other was far across the room, however, it seemed as if it were placed there neatly. Another thing he noticed was his sword was not in its usual place.

…_Someone must have stolen it. _His mind answered. _But…why does this room seem so familiar?_

Confused as hell, he rose and was about to take a step off the creaky bed but…

_Sir Deathwing, wait!_

He immediately halted. The voice was recognizable; he remembered his short, brief dream.

_That bed you are standing on is on the brink of collapsing! If you are not careful, this could be the last step you ever take._

Deathy was about to reply, but the voice persisted on.

_No. Do not speak unless you choose to do so with your mind. _

_Unlike the latter, you are much stronger. But you cannot hear the static as I and the latter can. _

_There is a monster in this room. It will most definitely awaken if you speak. Trust me. _

Still very hesitant, Deathy slowly nodded, folding his arms.

_"Alright. Just who are you exactly? How do you know my name? Who's that other person you persist on mentioning?"_

_You have many questions. Understandable. But, you will never hear the answers if you let death approach you._

Deathy noticed the voice was correct; now hearing the creaking noise, he quickly, but carefully as well, tip-toed off the bed. He wondered how such an old worn-out thing could hold him anyways.

_Wonderful. You are off and alive. Now, I will answer some of your questions. Others may be left…hmm, how do I put it…?_

…_Anyways, you are in what used to be your lively house, good sir! And who am I?_

_I am the very treasure you sought to toss out. That was not very kind of you by the way._

_But, you are not supposed to be here. You even foolishly brought that Spindle monster down here!_

Deathy flinched at the voice's sudden change from friendly to anger. However, he was still puzzled by all this new information; it only brought more questions and confusion into his mind.

_What I am going to do is get you out of here immediately. _

_And you are never ever going to come back!_

_Madison's mine n-_

It was too late. The voice had already given too much information. Rage boiled up in Deathy's chest, and the urge to escape faded like fog in the bright, warm sunshine. He clenched his fists, using his voice rather than his brain.

"**Where are you keeping my daughter**!?" He spat.

In the distance, a soft growl could be heard. Deathy turned towards the source of the growl. It came near the neatly placed bunk; a creature, dull grey with a huge gap on his back rose. His spine was visible, and his eyes were light red. They looked as if someone had blown bubbles or thrown soap into them. Its claws, aimed directly at the ground, unsheathed. The creature limped towards Deathy, its claws tearing the neatly folded blanket.

_Hmm._

_You know what's better than releasing you?_

_Letting this monster finish you off of course!_

_Have a blast, Deathy!_

Without his sword and not knowing what this creature was at all, he decided to make a run for it. However, the monster lunged at him before he could, tackling him against a wall. Being very old and broken, the wall cracked easily. Furiously, the monster continued to tackle the latter over and over again; it was much too quick for Deathy to even doge.

Not able to take anymore, the wall gave way and collapsed onto the ground outdoors. Tiny flakes of gray snow sprinkled down. It was bitterly cold, the snow sticking as soon as it made contact with the ground. The monster flinched and leaped backwards as soon as the cold touched its visible spine.

Grinning, Deathy ran up to it, tackling it towards the outside world; call it revenge if you want. Falling, the monster fell headfirst into a pile of snow, the little flakes poking its back. It screamed in agony; its body began twisting and turning like a corrupted robot.

Deathy's grin faded away, a pang of guilt in his gut when the monster stopped moving completely. He hadn't meant to kill it if he did, but it was too risky to let it live. He watched as its body slowly disappeared in the endless amounts of snow. Carefully, he walked past it, staring at the snow-covered world. They sky was completely black, and moving stars were visible. Perhaps it was night?

What scared him the most was the snow. Unlike the monster, the snow slid right off of his body, and it appeared to be falling from nothing. Unless the clouds were black as well, the snow was indeed falling from nothing. He continued walking, the snow melting under every footstep. However, he quickly stopped; a huge gap between him and the other side of the world.

He decided to walk around what was supposedly the remains of his house. He made a full circle, fear finally able to seep into his body. No matter where he went, the gap refused allow anyone away or able to come near the house.

"…T-This doesn't make sense…" He said to no one. "W-What is this place…?"

He retreated back into the house. The bunk the monster had peacefully rested in was a mess, it was now crooked, thin holes all around the blanket. Something had caught his eye, however. A yellow thin stick was visible through the holes.

Interest piqued, Deathy dashed over to it, lifting the now wrecked covers. It was then he finally remembered who else was stuck down here with him. Now, he had a mission.

* * *

_Madison? Are you still here? Still here weeping?_

She felt too weak to argue with the voice. She did not even care that it had returned to speak with her. She felt powerless, useless, and too sad to do anything else. She wanted to go home. Her real home. Home where she, her parents, and her brother would all be sitting outside, stargazing. Here, there were was no family, no stars to gaze peacefully at, nothing at all.

_Come on, Madison! _

_You are much smarter than you think you are!_

_Look, two bookshelves and a couch._

_Both are things that can be…?_

Madison hesitated, she still felt miserable, but if there was a way to escape this room, there could be hope again. Another chance to find a way out of this dreadful world. She barely managed to keep herself up as she rose, but steadily held herself with the assistance of the wall.

"…They can be…t-they can be…"

She stared at the furniture, an idea hatching. She felt quite weak, but used the last of her strength to push the couch towards the gaping hole above. She did the same with the bookshelves, though lifting them was painful. She stacked them all atop of each other, making a mini tower.

_Excellent! And you constantly doubt yourself. _

_Now quickly! Up the hole you go!_

The few minutes it took for her to climb to the very top seemed like hours, but at last, her face mere inches from the hole, she could climb out. Taking a mini step backwards, she leapt forward, her face landing onto solid floor. Relief immediately flooded her body.

_I-I'm out…I'm o-out…I'm out!_

She let out a sigh, quickly backing away from the hole. She lifted herself up, however, she was still quite wobbly. Accidentally, she back up into a bookshelf, the books one by one, toppling out on top of her. Then, something hard hit her right-smack in the head. A flat, metal-like object fell into her hands. It was silver; the only physical trait she could make of it before passing out.

_Madison…?_

_Madison?_

_Wake up!_

_It has been hours…_

_You aren't dead are you?_

_Y-You're the only person I can trust right now!_

_Please, say something to me?_

_Madison?_

_Pleeease!_

_Don't let me be alone here forever again!_

_Don't let me be destroyed again!_

_M-Madison...  
_

_I'm sorry for hiding Kaspius away from you..._


End file.
